Moving On
by Marshmallows99
Summary: Fawkes and McGonagall are together at the top of the Astronomy Tower shortly after Dumbledore's death. Short One-shot (Pic not mine... found on google images)


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does

* * *

Minerva McGonagall stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower looking down at the Lake below, tears falling from her eyes. She slid to the floor and put her head in her hands sobbing uncontrollably. The death of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore took a toll on everyone, especially her. He was her 'best friend' per se, always there when she needed help. Giving her advice hidden underneath the riddles he spoke.

Her sobs echoed through the room, loud and full of pain.

"Dumbledore can't be gone." She kept repeating that phrase to reassure herself that everything was okay and that soon Albus would be walking through the door asking why she isn't teaching her Transfiguration lessons.

But every time she'll remember Dumbledore falling from the sky, lying lifeless on the ground and be renewed with heart-wrenching sobs.

When her body was tired of allowing tears to fall, she slowly made herself stand and held herself against a pillar. She looked out into the distance and saw the red and gold of the sunset. She closed her eyes for a moment letting the fading light wash over her exhausted body.

When she opened her eyes a bird was standing in front of her, its head cocked to one side as if it was asking, "What's wrong?"

She stumbled (though she had nothing to fall on to for she was leaning on a poll) and placed a hand over her heart. "Fawkes."

The phoenix gave Minerva, what seemed like, a smile. Recovering from her momentary shock, she smiled in return.

She went down to her knees and motioned for the bird to come closer. Fawkes walked towards her, with no hesitation. He'd been around humans before, mostly Dumbledore, but he was familiar with Minerva as well.

She stuck her hand out and started to stroke his head. She laughed softly to herself. "I remember when Dumbledore first brought you in. You were a curious bird, always toddling around looking at everything and everyone with sincere interest. I also remember when Dumbledore left me alone with you." She smiled.

"That was quite an experience. You were always tugging at my robes as if you wanted my attention. Asking questions with your eyes. Then you burst into flames, scaring the wits out of me. I realized that it was part of your 'cycle.'" She laughed again.

* * *

_30 years ago..._

_Minerva McGonagall walked through to the Headmasters office, she was supposed to meet a man names Albus Dumbledore for a teaching job. She received a letter from him a couple days ago saying to meet him at his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was supposed to tell a gargoyle 'Stringmint,' which was apparently the password ._

_She approached a gargoyle that fit the description Dumbledore gave her, "Stringmint?" She said uncertainly. _

_The gargoyle nodded and turned, revealing a spiral staircase leading up. Minerva hesitantly walked up, looking above the entire time. When she reached the top she saw a 'old' man sitting at a large desk with a stuffed Phoenix at his side. _It looks so real... _She thought. "Professor Dumbledore?" She asked._

_He looked up. "Ah, Minerva McGonagall correct?" _

_She nodded. "I'm here for a teaching position." She said._

_He smiled. "So you are. How are your Transfiguration skills?" _

_She scoffed internally. "I received and O on Transfiguration on my O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's while I went here. So i suppose I have the hang of it." _

_"Really? That's impressive. You're an animagus correct?" _

_"Yes I am."_

_"Can you show me?"_

_"Certainly." She turned into a cat on the spot, walking in a circle to show him. _

_"Good, good." She returned to human form. "Well done. Are you registered?" _

_"Yes."_

_"I believe the students here will be in good hands with you teaching them. The job is yours for the taking."_

_"Really?"_

_"Why yes, of course. The grades you had while you attended Hogwarts are impeccable. So you are a fitting choice for the Transfiguration job. I should know a good professor when I see one." _

_"Thank you so much. This means so much to me." He nodded at her and smiled. His blue eyes twinkling. "I-"_

_She stopped midway when the bird moved. She looked stunned. "Its real?" _

_It was Dumbledore's turn to be surprised. "But of course. I would never stuff such a magnificent bird." He said defiantly._

_"No, no. I meant no offense. It was just sitting so still." She said, trying to fix her mistake._

_He smiled kindly. "This is Fawkes." The bird looked up at the mention of his name. "He's a-"_

_"Phoenix." He nodded. "But they're so rare! How on earth did you manage to find one?"_

_"It was... a birthday present." _

_"Wow. May I?" She said motioning to the bird._

_"Of course." She approached Fawkes with caution, not wanting to startle the bird. She slowly put her hand on its head and started to pet the bird. The bird hopped down to the floor and started to inspect her robes, walking around her in circles. _

_"He is a very curious bird."_

_She laughed. "I see that. How long have you had him?"_

_"Around twenty-eight years. He's been my companion for awhile." _

_"Seems like wonderful company." She said earnestly. _

_"He is. Fawkes understands what I say to him. The problem is he can't reply back!" He laughed._

_"If only they could talk. The world would be a much more interesting place, I think." _

_"Maybe so." He said._

_"I should go. Thank you for the job. Mr. Dumbledore."_

_"Mr. Dumbledore is my father. Call me Albus." He said smiling._

_"Alright then. Thanks you Albus. I shall see you at the start of school then."_

_He nodded. "Goodbye Minerva. And welcome back to Hogwarts."_

* * *

"That was a long time ago." She stood up and held the railing, looking out into the distance. "Things have changed."

Fawkes flew up and stood on the railing and sang a song, softly, as if he didn't want to disturb the quiet.

"Things happen for a reason." McGonagall said quietly. "At least that's what my father told me. That things happen for a reason, good or bad. Maybe... maybe Dumbledore dying... it has reason. That it will explain something later in the future or... maybe not." Tears starting to fall again. She wiped a tear away, "Here I am expressing my troubles and beliefs with a bird who can't talk back."

Fawkes looked offended. "Oh Fawkes. I wonder if you could talk, what would you have to say. Probably chastise me for being so... weepy."

He nodded. "Do you feel the pain of losing him? You must, you've been his companion for as long as I can remember. You even delayed his death last year against his duel with Voldemort, you must feel something." She looked at the Phoenix hopefully, that he might somehow respond to her. Confirming that he was in great pain and that Dumbledore being gone has damaged him.

"But wounds heal." She muttered.

They stayed silent for a while, taking everything in, deciding how to cope with their loss.

"I suppose you're going to become wild now. Fly wherever the wind takes you." Fawkes gave her what looked like a shrug. He spread his wings and jumped off the railing flying around the tower. His red and gold plumage trailing behind him, making his feathers look as though fire was flying through the sky.

He turned and faced McGonagall and gave her what seemed an encouraging nod and wink before flying away into the horizon, disappearing from sight.

Minerva sighed sadly. "I guess its time we all move on."

She turned and walked towards the door turning the door handle but stopping halfway. She looked back towards the sky, which was dark except with the stars twinkling behind her. She imagined as if the twinkling stars were Dumbledore's own eyes staring down at her with sympathy and understanding.

"You will never truly be gone."

* * *

Well... I felt creative and I looked up McGonagall and Fawkes on fan fiction and noticed there was only one story with those two. So... I was like, "Why not?"

Hope you like it! Review!

(Next Chapter of Before and After will be up soon... I hope)

~ Rebeca :)


End file.
